Candy Cures all
by Sammythemoose666
Summary: Mental Hospital AU: Sam has been a patient at this hospital for a year and a half, and nothing has worked so far. Until he is put in the hands of one Dr. Gabriel Novak. Sabriel and Destiel, destiel smut in later chapters so the rating will change. ENJOY!
1. New patient

**Gabriel**

I sighed, grabbing my cup of coffee and grabbing the clipboard. Ten years ago, I never thought I'd be doing this. Working in a mental hospital, dealing with adults that acted like children, deteriorating old people, and crazy children. I at least managed to cure somebody. And now I was assigned a new case. I just hope it's not _him_. I don't know his name, I hear the other doctors talk about him though. They say there really isn't any danger to him, it's just that he's creepy. The other doctors say he just sits there, not speaking. It's not that he's hard to work with, it's that you get this..._feeling_. Like there's no one in there, like its a body without a mind. You have to tell him to eat, to drink, to swallow. You have to feed him and tell him when to go use the flipping bathroom. It was a 24/7 assignment, and doctors usually quit after a month. Poor guy. I looked down at my clipboard. _Room 519_. I gulped. That was his floor. I stopped one of the doctors in the hallway. Dr. Singer.  
"Who's in room 519?" I asked. He frowned.  
"Winchester. Sam Winchester." He looked down at my clipboard. "So they dumped him on you, huh?" He asked. oh no. I got him.  
"You got him before, right? What do I do?" I begged. He sighed.  
"Don't be an Idjit, for starters. All ya gotta do it watch him. Feed him, give him his meds, and talk to him. That's it. I'd be a miracle if you got him to start talking." He patted my back. "You'll do fine, don't worry." And then walked away. Okay. Okay, I could do this. I walked up to the 5th floor and found his room. I opened the door. The television was on, playing some show. Supernatural, I think. The desk looked neat, edges filled away, untouched papers and coloring pencils. The bed was otherwise neat, except for the man siting on It. Sam Winchester was a tall thing, shoulders hunched over, legs crossed. His long chocolate brown hair fell in his face. I could see the stubble all over his chin and the sides of his face, the dark bruises under his eyes. He didn't acknowledge me when I came and sat down at his desk, setting down my clipboard and flipping to the diagnosis. _Hallucinations, insomnia, temporarily mute due to insomnia and schizophrenia._ Okay then. No violet outbursts. I could handle this.  
"So, Sammy, how we doing today?" I asked him. He lifted his head slowly. Staring back at me were two big green/blue eyes, flecks of gold around the center. Framing them were long thick lashes, enough for three people. Damn. He cocked his head to the side, reminding me a lot of my brother, who did the same when was confused. Sam looked at me as if to say _you're not my doctor._ He gave a slight sigh and dropped his head again, nodding a little. Poor kid was used to it now. "I'll take that as an 'okay'. What you watching here?" I asked. His fingers twitched. He wasn't watching it, one of the nurses must have left it on for him. Thought maybe it would get him to talk. They thought wrong. _This is awkward_. I thought. I reached for the remote, but he nudged it with his foot, so I left it alone. "You like this show?" He lifted his head again, glancing briefly at the television screen. One of the charters was dying. I looked at the clipboard again. He has a brother. Maybe I could get him to talk about him. "So you have a brother huh? I've got one too. My brother is younger than me though." I laughed a little, but it just made it more awkward. Okay, maybe I can't do this. How he is not _speaking_? Isn't it hard? I pulled a lollipop out of my coat pocket and unwrapped it. He looked up at me, curious. Once he saw what I was holding, he frowned. "What, don't like candy? Do you want one?" I pulled another one out of my pocket and held it out for him. He eyed it, and for a second, I thought he would take it. But he leaned back against the headboard and continued to stare down at his fingers. I placed it on the desk behind me. I had an idea. "Okay, fine. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Stay here." I got up and left the room, but instead of turning to the right to go to the bathroom, I stayed there, at the door. I peered into the small window. He didn't notice me watching him. He slowly got up and walked over to the desk, picking up the grape flavored candy and slowly peeling off the wrapper and stuffing the candy in his mouth. He retreated to the bed again and turned his attention to the television. I walked in. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" I asked, surprising him. He jumped a little, glancing at me before playing with the wrapper, lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. It was...kinda cute, actually. "Is that a yes or a no?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, something that-judging by the way his head snapped up in shock-the doctors never did. "This is one of your good days huh? Not seeing so much of what makes you so scared? It's okay to talk to me you know. I don't bite Kiddo." I smiled. I liked calling him that, even if he was almost a foot taller than me. He was about three years younger. 26. Poor guy barely got to live his life. I looked down at my watch. In a few minutes, his brother would arrive and I would have to talk to him. The guy's brother got called down every time he switched doctors, and he always visited his brother when he was here, so he was here often. He used to work for this hospital as a nurse until he got promoted and moved away. In the beginning, he stayed with a lot of employees While his brother got settled. Or so I've heard. I started working here after he left. "Sam, I'll be back in an hour with your food okay?" I pulled a chocolate bar out of coat pocket. He took it from my hands, and for a second, his hands brushed over mine. They were softer than I expected. And they were huge. "Have that if you want more candy." I left. Bobby caught me on my way down to my office.  
"What did you think? Sick of the one-sided conversations already? You know, we have a new doctor coming in soon and we could-"  
"It was fine bobby. He's okay." I insured him.  
"Okay. See ya around." He called.  
"SEE YA SINGER." I yelled back as he left. Finally I made it down to my office. There was a guy about five inches taller than me, with short brownish blonde hair and green eyes clouded with worry. He had freckles splattered actors his tanned skin. He was biting his nails. I'm guessing this was Sam's brother. "Mr. Winchester?" I asked. The guy jumped, looking down at me.  
"Dr...Novak, is that right?" He asked I nodded. "You're my brother's new doctor? How's he doing?" I opened the door and gestured for us to enter. Once we were seated I answered.  
"I was a little worried about starting with him. As you know, he kinda...creeps out most of the doctors on his bad days." I explained. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "He can get pretty weird on his bad days. But you gotta know he doesn't mean to do that, he just-"  
"It's alright, Mr. Winchester, it's fine." I assured him.  
"Dean, please. People usually only called our dad Mr. Winchester."  
"Alright then, Dean. Can you tell me-" I stopped and the door burst open. None other than Castiel Novak came barreling though, ignoring the fact that I was with family of a patient, and started searching through my desk, breathing heavy. "Cassie? What is it?" I asked. He dug around some more, then when couldn't find it, he leaned against the wall. His short black hair was plastered to his electric blue eyes frantic.  
"Need." He wheezed. "My. Inhaler." Oh. Crap. I dug around in my pockets, remembering that I picked it up after finding it on the floor of our apartment this morning.  
"Here." I said, tossing it at him. He took several deep breaths. "You okay now?"  
"Yeah...I'm fine...sorry." He mumbled, sighing against the wall. Dean spoke up.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh." Castiel noticed him for the first time. I saw my baby brother's eyes travel up and down the man, pausing to stare into his deep green eyes. I'd be hearing about this later, I know it. "I was, um, being chased. By a dog. Some assbutt decided that it was okay to let him off his chain, and he saw me eating a burger and freaked the fuck out." Cassie ran and hand through his hair. "Sorry to disturb, I just needed this." He held up the inhaler.  
"No problem at all." Dean nodded, understanding clear on his features. Cas waved goodbye and left, leaving me to clean up after him.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Cassie used to have asthma and whenever he has a panic attack, he uses his inhaler. You can sit back down now." I said. He sat down slowly.  
"I'm assuming that's your brother. His name is...Cassie?"  
"Oh. Yeah he is. And no, His name's Castiel, I just call him that to annoy him." I laughed. Dean's lips tugged up into a small smile.  
"Yeah, I used to call Sam Sammy just to bug him." He whispered. We got back to business  
"As I was about to ask before my brother interrupted, when did his...hallucinations...start, exactly?" I asked. Dean sighed, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands, thoughtful.  
"Uh...hmmm. I guess they started about two years ago? His girlfriend died when he was 22, and he got kinda messed up by that. They were really in love, and he was about to purpose to her...he swore to god he saw something that night. Said she was pinned to ceiling. I guess that was the real beginning. He didn't mention it again until a two years ago, around when I left this place. Said he saw...demons trying to get him. That of them was after him. Meg, I think, was her name. After that it just got worse and worse, so about a year and a half ago I brought him here when here. He stayed up all the time talking about these monsters..." Dean explained.  
"And the not-talking thing...?"  
"Sammy's always been sorta, um, quiet. I guess maybe now that he's here he just doesn't know how to say how he feels, so he doesn't speak at all. It's hard for me to say how I feel about most things too, but Sam is the one that usually keeps things bottled up like that." He said. I suddenly started to smile a little, remembering him getting up to take the candy when he thought I wasn't looking.  
"Does he like sweets?" I questioned. Dean gave me a confused look, but nodded.  
"Yeah. His favorite were those...hmmm, what were they called? They were these long rainbow looking gummy things. Drove me nuts everytime we went somewhere, asking for cash so he could buy some."  
"Airheads extreme?" I guess. He snapped his fingers at me.  
"That's the one! Yeah, he loves those. Why, did he ask for some?"  
"No, I... I offered him some candy, and he took it. Not many patients do, so I figured he might like sweets." I said. Dean nodded. We continued to talk about Sam until Dean had to go back to work. He was a nice guy, Sam was lucky he had a big brother to take care of him. It was time for his lunch now. I just hoped he was still in a better mood today, because I was afriad of feeding him. What if I forgot to tell him to swallow? What if...this is crazy. Ill do fine. It's not my first time working with mental patients that are totally out of it. I knocked on his door this time. Then I entered. This time, he was at the desk, a piece of paper I front of him. The candy bar I gave him earlier was still on the bed. "What are you doing there Sammoose?" I asked, the nickname just slipping out. I could have sworn that was a smile on his face when he looked up at me. But he quickly looked back down again, then slowly reached for a pencil. "Can you draw?" I was curious if, had he not gone mental, he could have become an artist. And judging by how realistic the eye he was drawing seemed, I assumed that the answer was yes. He sketched them roughly at first, and then began detailing them. It was blue. Not bright blue like Cassie's, no, they were a lighter, colder blue, and they seemed to stare right out of the page. He handed it to me, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I've seen him. I examined them. The pair of eyes didn't seem familiar, but they looked menacing. This was new. None of the doctors told me he could draw. Maybe he hadn't drawn for them. After a while of staring at it, I put it in my folder. "That's amazing." I breathed. Sam blinked up at me from the chair. Was this progress? Was I actually curing him in some way? Was I the first doctor to actually get thought to him? Okay, that sounded conceded. I'm sure this has happened to other doctors too. I ruffled his hair. "You could be a great artist some day." _If you ever get better._ "Here. I brought you your lunch." I placed the tray in front of I'm on the table. He picked it up and brought it over to the bed, then sat cross legged and started to pick up the sandwich. He eyed it, genuine terror crossing his face for a few seconds. And then he slowly took a bite. Okay...this was good right? After the second bite, however, Sam dropped the sandwich and moved back in the bed, shaking. "Sam? What happened?" I asked. Oh, what good would that do? He can't talk. I went over to him and picked up the sandwhich. There was nothing in it. It was fine. Sam was staring at it as if it was a monster. I held it up to him. "Sam, it's okay, it's fine. You have to eat." I said. He shook his head, curling up and rocking back and forth on the bed. Come on Gabriel, _think_! "Um...if you eat it ill bring you Airheads Extremes tomorrow?" I tried. He stopped rocking. Was it working? "Look, I know you may think there is, but there's nothing wrong with the food. Please, eat it. I promise you, it's okay." I told him. After repeating that a few times, he finally took the sandwich back. I noticed how he dug his injured hand into his headboard as he ate. When he was done, he cradled the hand to his chest. "Why do you do that? You're hurt, why would you hurt yourself even more?" I questioned. Without asking, I reached out and took the injured hand in mine. I knew why it was all bandaged. He had come back from the hospital last week, after and incident with one of the really crazy patients. They were transferring him and he lashed out, injuring several patients. Sam was one of them. He hadn't gotten badly hurt, being one of the taller, stronger patients. But still, they kept him under observation for a few days, just to be safe. i slowly unwrapped the white gauze to examine the cut.

**Castiel**

My brother came come at 12:30 pm and passed out on the couch as soon as he got there. I dropped a blanket over him and sat down at the end of the couch. I wonder who his new patient is. He let me come in and read to the patients some times, and I was hoping I'd be able to read to this one...and maybe see that guy again. He was attractive, to say he least. And he seemed kind. I'm assuming he was in some way related to Gabe's new patient, either a cousin or brother or maybe even friend. I went to sleep in Gabriel's bed, considering that the couch was technically my bed and he stole it.

I got up early in the morning, stretching then making a cup of coffee. The sun shone through the window and onto the couch, and I wondered how long it would take Gabriel to wake up. If I waited any longer he'd be late, and I wouldn't have a ride. I dodged him with my foot. He jumped.  
"What time is it?" He asked, looking around for his watch. I tossed it at him.  
"Almost time for you to head to work." I said. He sat up and went to change. "Hey! Can I come with you to work today?" I called. He came back out as he tugged on a shirt.  
"You sure? I've got a new patient..."" He started.  
"Maybe I can cheer him up. Play a few games, read him a story." I suggested. Gabriel thought about it.  
"Cassie, he's not like the others, okay? He's really quiet, doesn't really do anything..." He stared at me for a while, then sighed. "Yeah, sure, get dressed."  
"Yes!" I said, punching the air. I liked volunteering there. The nurses liked me and most of the patients were fun. They never let me near the real crazy ones. That was dangerous. After we were both dressed and done with breakfast, Gabriel started to drive us there. "What's the guy's problem anyway?" I asked.  
"He sees stuff. And he has trouble sleeping. He can't speak either, so expect one sided conversations." He glanced at me. "Don't tell the others that I tell you these things, alright? You don't officially work there. And remember, if you start to have a panic attack again, my office-"  
"I know, I know. The third door to the left, first floor. I'm not a child Gabriel. I'm 27, I can take care of myself." I assured him. He sighed, parking in his usual spot and getting out of the car. He told me which room Sam was in and gave me very strict instructions on how to behave. He had some work to do first. I went on up, bag full of board games and other stuff that the patients usually liked to do. It was quiet in this hallway. I pushed open the door. The tall man sitting on the Engadget of the bed looked up hopefully, but when he saw that Gabriel wasn't here, he dropped his head again. "You're Sam, right?" I asked. I looked back at the label on the door. Yes, this was Sam. I sat down at the desk after I closed the door, setting the bag down. "I'm Gabriel's brother. He's your new doctor." I said. He didn't respond, just looked up in another direction and grimaced. The poor thing. I opened my bag and saw that Gabriel had put something in it. I pulled them out. Give these to Sam. Said the bag. I opened it and pulled something out. Rainbow candy. "I believe these are for you?" I called to him, holding out out for him to take. He lifted his arm and reached for them. His hands trembled. I got up and passed it too him. I took the small nod he gave me as he started to open it as a thank you. "Alright then. Come on Sam. You like games right? Wanna play something?" I started to search through my bag when there was a knock at the door. I looked up. It was Dean. Gabrideal told me he was his older brother. What was he doing here? Well that's a stupid question, obviously his brother visits him. I got up and quickly went to open the door.  
"Castiel?" He questioned. I stammered.  
"O-oh, I w-was just, uh...I v-volunteer here a-lot, and I-I-"  
"Woah, slow down there." He laughed. His eyes wrinkled a little at the sides. "I understand. You volunteer some times? Hang out with the patients, right?" He guessed. I nodded.  
"Yes. Exactly. I'm assuming you're here for Sam."  
"Yeah. What were you gonna do?" He stepped inside, sitting down next to his brother. "Hey Sammy, it's me." He looked up at me. "This one of his good or bad days?"  
"I don't know, what is bad?" I fidgeted. Dean made me nervous.  
"When he doesn't move and you have to hand feed him." Dean observed his brother, and saw that he was slowly picking at the candy. "This is a good day. Awesome." Dean pushed the hair out of his younger brother's eyes, frowning.  
"I was going to try to get him to play a board game or something, but I don't think he wants to."  
"Nah, me either. He'd want a challenge. That right Sammy?" Dean didn't wait for his brother to respond, knowing he wouldn't answer. It was sad to watch, even though Dean was smiling. He had gotten used to answering himself. Sam hadn't been answering for a long time. "Got any chess or something. He always used to get a kick out of beating me at that."  
"Actually, I think I do." I pulled it out of my bag. "Make that a yes. I do have it." I set it down on the bed in front of him, pulling out the pieces and setting it up. Sam's eyes followed my hands as I moved the pieces across the board. Once I was done I stepped back.  
"You can play with him if you want. Ill just watch." Dean said. I shrugged.  
"Okay Sam. Ill go first." I pushed a pawn across the board. I almost thought he wasn't going to do anything, but he slowly nudged one of his pieces forward with his finger. I smiled. "Okay." I pushed another piece. And he did the same. The game went on for several minutes, and before I knew it, Sam won. "What? Come on, that's not fair!" I laughed, collecting all the pieces. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean smiled. It made my insides go all mushy. "Another round?" I asked. Sam shook his head slightly. "No? Another game then?" I asked. He shook his head again.  
"What do you want Sammy?" Dean asked him. I saw his eyes flicker briefly over to the book I had on the desk. Oh, he wanted me to read. I went over and got it.  
"You want me to read to you?" I asked. He nodded, ever so slightly. If you hadn't been paying attention you wouldn't have noticed. His shaky hands reached for another piece of the rainbow candy. I had heard that Sam Winchester was always immobile, eyes glassy and cold as stone. That is, until Gabriel took him as a patient. This was...different. I could see it in Dean's eyes, Sam was better. "Okay then. Lets begin." I flipped open the page. I guess this was sort of a girly book, but it was written by a man, and I liked it. I started reading. "'Late in the winter of my seventh year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house...'"

An hour later, I was halfway through the book, and Sam was asleep. Which was apparently a rarity. What was even more rare was that he was smiling a little.  
"That was amazing. Usually he only sleeps for an hour, three tops. And it takes a long time for him to fall asleep."  
"Was I that boring?" I asked, placing my stuff back in my bag. Dean laughed.  
"No no, I enjoyed it. Sammy is getting better. I never thought I'd say that." Dean smiled, daring down at his feet. "I better get going now. My shift starts in a few minutes." He waved goodbye, and I stood at the door, blushing and smiling up at the ceiling for a few minutes. I think I was falling in love. Yes, love at first sight. With the brother of my big brother's mental patient. Don't hear that everyday do you?

**(AN: HEY GUYS. This is my first attempt at writing and AU where Gabe and Cas aren't angels. I hope you enjoyed it! Posting the next chapter soon.)**


	2. Talk to me

**This starts off a week later, so Gabriel has been treating Sam for a week and a Day.)**

**Gabriel**

I dropped Cassie off at the library, then went to go get my coffee. i was practically bouncing in my seat. I looked forward to work now. Sam and I had developed a routine in the few short days we've spent together. If I brought him candy, he'd eat his food, regardless of what he saw on it. I would assure him that whatever he was seeing wasn't real. I know that most of the time, he didn't believe me, but I'm starting to believe that he will eventually. He hasn't had a bad day so far, but it made me anxious thinking about how, any moment now, I could walk into his room and see exactly what the other doctors warned me about. Or that it would happen while I was there. I don't want him to have another bad day ever again. Today I'd decided I was going to try and get him to talk to me. I wanted to hear what his voice sounded like. _Are you crushing on a patient? Oh, that'll get your sorry ass fired for sure. _No I'm not. I just care about him. As I do all my patients. I ran up the steps to the fifth floor, deciding that the elevator would take to long. I was already late for work. Cassie had annoyed me this morning, talking about how he found out that Dean went to the same library he did and was also a big fan of cheese burgers. He was head over heels for that guy, no going back. I knocked on the door and then entered. The television was on, as it always was, playing an episode of that show he seemed to love so much. And there was the same chocolate bar I gave him my first day as his doctor, untouched, on the night stand. He sat in the center of the bed, frowning up at the screen, fiddling with the gauze on his hand.  
"Hey Sasquatch!" I smiled at him, stuffing my hand in my coat. I had started wearing scrubs around him, the whole monkey suit thing was uncomfortable. He turned to look at me, lips almost turning into a smile. Almost. I closed the door behind me and sat down at the edge of the bed, then pulled out the candy. "I really shouldn't be giving you this you know. Just pray you don't get cavities or somethin." I tossed it at him. It was almost time for his lunch. I handed him a cup of water and the pills he was supposed to take. I made sure he took them before opening the candy for him. "Cassie told me you beat him at chess last week. You used to play?" I asked. He nodded. "The others told me...told me you didn't like visitors. Guess they just never knew what to do with you did they?" I flipped open my folder. His drawing fell out. I was looking at it last night, trying to figure out why he drew it. I held it up to him. "You're a great artist." The knock on the door signaled the arrival of his food. I watched him eat, make sure he ate everything before deciding to try and get him to speak to me. What topic wouldn't make him freak out? I wanted to know what he saw, how he felt...should I try and get him to talk about Dean? More about his art? His hobbies? He was different than all my previous patients, I' didn't know what to do. "Do you like books?" I blurted. He rose an eyebrow at me, but nodded. "What kinds?" I really should be asking yes or now questions. If he doesn't speak it'll be impossible to figure out the answer otherwise. He thought for a moment. I could see the gears turning in his head. "Fantasy? Horror?" He smiled a little. It looked nice with his features. He had dimples. _Cute_. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. _No Gabriel. Don't_. I am not gay. I had a girlfriend once. Although, now that I think about it, I never liked Kali as much as I should have. She was always so-  
"H. P. Lovecraft was my favorite." He whispered. I blinked. And then I blinked again. This was real, right? He was talking to me? I wasn't just going insane?  
"E-excused me?" I asked, shocked. He gulped.  
"Um, Lovecraft? A famous horror-"  
"Finally coming out of that shell of yours, Sammy boy?" I smiled, leaning forward. Another half-smile.  
"Not talking is kind of exhausting, ya know?" He said. I laughed.  
"That's it? You're talking to me now because not talking was 'exhausting'?" I wondered. He frowned down at his hands, which were shaking again.  
"He's not here right now." He whispered. "He...he leaves some times. Sometimes...when he comes back, he s-starts...shouting at me." He picked at the gauze on his hand. It still hadn't healed, mostly because he kept ripping the stitches and digging it into the headboard. I had started to think that he did that attempting to get rid of his hallucinations.  
"Why me?" I was just blurting things out left and right today, wasn't I? I didn't mean to ask that. He chuckled.  
"I like you. You're not...cold like the others. You try. And you don't seem so freaked out by me." He looked up at me and smiled. My turn to gulp. He had a beautiful smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but a nurse came in.  
"Dr. Novak, they need you downstairs. A patient needs to be restrained." She said. I sighed.  
"I'm on my way." I gave one last glance at Sam, then got up and followed her downstairs. I had been making progress. More than I had ever dreamed I would.

Sam stared at the empty spot Gabriel had been sitting in. He hadn't asked for the Doctor's name, but he managed to catch a glimpse of it from Gabriel's chart.  
"Speaking now, are we?" Sam's hallucination laughed wickedly. He tried to ignore him, waiting for Gabriel's return. The minutes dragged on. He knew it had only been five, but it memes more like hours. "Come on Sammy, talk to me." The hallucination called. Sam glanced back at him. He sat perched on the night table near the bed. The day was getting worse. Sam didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to drown out the sound of him. Of everything.

I returned to the bedroom to find Sam facing the wall. I had been gone for an hour, trying to calm the patient down, all attempts failing, so I sedated him. And then I had to deal with the angry parents of said patient. I just wanted to continue talking to Sam. His voice had been kind of gravely, as if he had a cold or hadn't used it in a while. Which he hadn't. But it looks like that wasn't going to be a possibility anymore. I could see how tense his shoulders where. His hands were tight fists, clenching the white bed sheet beneath him. He flinched as the door shut behind me. He had gotten worse in the hour I had been gone. It was only 2:00pm. I wonder what makes him get worse like this? Was it being alone for too long? Was it the hallucinations? Maybe , as Sam told me, it was his hallucination shouting at him. What did he say to Sam that got him like this? What did he do? If it even was a he.  
"Sam?" I asked, touching his shoulder gently. He flinched again. I sat down at his desk, watching him. And then I noticed the drawing. He had drawn something else in my absence. The drawing had longish honey brown hair, and light brown eyes. his nose was kind of crooked, as was his smile. He had drawn...me.

**Castiel**

"One cheese burger please." I asked the waitress.  
"And two slices of apple pie. On me." A deep voice said behind me. Dean walked around and slid into the chair in front of me, smiling. I blushed, attempting to smile back.  
"Comin right up." She said, walking away.  
"D-dean. What are you doing here?" I asked. He help up a book, sliding it across the table.  
"Left this at the library yesterday. Thought you might want it back." I picked up my old and worn copy of The Hobbit, stuffing it into my bag.  
"Thanks. It belonged to my dad." I mumbled. He wore a red shirt today, open to reveal a black shirt underneath. I had only seen him a few times, but he managed to look good in just about anything. I, on the other hand, did not. I was wearing a pair of old ripped blue jeans that I've had for years, and a worn down blue t-shirt and grey hoodie. My favorite beige coat was thrown across the back of my chair. The waitress arrived with our food, and I dug into my burger. He smiled at me.  
"Damn. You eat those things like you breathe air." He laughed. It's true, I did eat a lot of burgers. They were a...passion...of mine?  
"These make me...very happy." I said. He started eating his slice of pie.  
"Been seeing my brother lately?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No, I planned on seeing him latter today, if you wanna come with me."  
"No, that's okay. I have to go pick up a friend of mine from the airport. Benny." He said.  
"That's cool." I said. _Ask him out Cas._ You know you want to. We sat in silence for a little bit before he spoke.  
"You got any plans this-"  
"No." I said quickly, not waiting for him to finish his question. He laughed.  
"-Friday." He got up, now empty paper plate in hand. "Wanna meet me at movies this Friday? There's a movie I've been dyin' to see and I know Benny won't wanna see it." I pretended to think about it for a moment before answering him.  
"Definitely." I grinned up at him.  
"Alright. See ya then." He turned to leave.  
"Can't wait." I whispered back.  
...

I practically skipped into the hospital after that. I hurried over to Gabriel's office and knocked on the door. Was he even in there? Or was he with Sam?  
"Come in." I heard his muffled voice say. So he _was_ there.  
"I'm going to the movies with him on Friday!" I ran over and hugged Gabriel.  
"Woah. Wait, what? With who?" He said, pushing back. I grinned.  
"Dean! He asked me to go to the movies with him!" Gabriel smiled.  
"Glad to see you so happy bout that. You're usually so...quiet." He said."Normally by now you'd be-"  
"Oh god, what if I screw it up?" I said, sticking down into one of the plush office chairs. Gabriel sighed.  
"Relax, you'll be fine." He told me. I looked up at him.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "But...Luci always says-"  
"Well you know what? Luci is a great big bag of dicks, and he doesn't know anything about you. He's a terrible brother and you shouldn't listen to a word he says, alright?" Gabriel snapped. I nodded.  
"Thanks Gabe. For everything." I told him, getting up to leave.  
"No problem Cassie. Here, don't forget this." He tossed me my inhaler. After storing it my bag, I made my way up to the fifth floor, trying to remember which room Sam was in. After a few minutes of wandering up and down the halls, I stopped Anna-a nurse- in the hallway.  
"Hey Anna? Do you knew which room Sam Winchester is in?" I asked her.  
"Room 519." She told me. "You know he's in one of his bad moods today right? Gabriel up and gave up on him today. Said he needed his privacy." I frowned. I didn't know much about what happened when Sam was on one of his bad days, but I heard he wasn't violent. I shook my head.  
"Don't worry about me Anna. Ill be fine." I assured her. Then I left to find his room. Before I entered, I looked in through the small window. Sam was facing the wall. I'm guessing that was a bad sign. Slowly, I opened the door. It creaked. "Hi Sam." I said. He didn't move. "How you doing today?" I took the chair and placed it next to his bed. There was a chocolate bar on his nightstand. I picked it up. Gabriel probably gave it to him. I reached into my bag. "Do you want some more candy?" Nothing. I pulled out a board game. "Wanna play 'Sorry'?" I held it up. When he didn't answer, I started setting up the pieces. "That's okay. Ill play by myself. You can just start playing if you want to." _I'm used to it_. I added silently. I started humming a song to myself. I used to play board games by myself a lot in school. People bullied me a lot. I was the youngest, the good little solider, always obeying orders from my teachers. And everyone would make fun of me for thinking my father would come back home. He never did. About half an hour into the game, Sam pushed one of the little pieces towards me. I smiled at him. "Decided to join me?" I asked him. He didn't answer, just continued to play the game with me. I decided to talk to him as we played. "I used to get bullied a lot." I started. "At school. And at home. I still do, kinda. That's why I moved in with Gabriel a few months ago. My brother Lucifer was always so mean to me. And Michael never cared. My uncle Zachariah was a drunk and didn't give a crap about us. He just cared about pleasing his boss. So really, Gabriel was the only one that took care of me. Kids always made fun of me. You see, my dad left when I was really little. And mom died when I was born. Luci said it was all my fault she died. Sometimes I still believe that, but Gabe always tells me she just wasn't strong enough. She was always brave though. He barely knew her himself, but he tried to tell me as much as possible. He hates dad though. We know he's still out there, and I've tried to find him before, but..." I trailed off. Sam was studying me, eyes searching my face. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."  
"I'm sure he does. He just doesn't know how to say it." Dean said. I looked up at see him leaning against the door frame. How long had he been there? Had he heard everything?  
"H-ow l-long have you been standing there?" I need to get over this stuttering problem. Dean shrugged.  
"Sorry about your dad." He said. He came and sat down next to his brother. Sam glanced at him, then at me, then back at him. I don't know whether I should be afraid of the look on his face or not. Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at him. "How we doing today Sammy?"  
"We were in the middle of a game." I said. "Do you visit him everyday?"  
"Nah, just on my days off. Which happens to be today. I can't stay though, Benny's waiting for me outside."  
"Oh." I pushed one of the small pieces forward. Sam made a noise in the back of his throat, barely audible. But I heard it. "Why can't Benny come up here with you?"  
"He doesn't like Benny much. Guess he's just being stubborn." Dean reached up and messed up his hair, then got up. "See ya latter Cas." He called over his shoulder. Cas, huh? I liked it.  
"Bye Dean." I whispered. The door was already closed, but I still felt the need to say it. Sam looked back at the door. "What?" He looked at me. "What? What is this face you're giving me? Do you know something?" I asked. He smiled, leaning over and reaching into the bag. He pulled out the copy of The Hobbit I had. "Want me to read to you again?" He nodded. "Okay." I opened it to the first page. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit."

**(Hello again! Enough people liked it so I cooked up another chapter for you guys. I re-watched the episode "it's a Terrible Life" a few days ago and 'Sam Wesson' was drawing, and it looked pretty decent, so I decided Sam should be an artist. Also, i decided to try and make up a story for the disappearance the Novak's father. Hope you liked it!)**


	3. First kisses

**Gabriel**

I am 100% that I'm falling for Sam. I dont know how and I dont know why, all I know is that I am. Damn him. He's gonna get me fired with those big, beautiful eyes of his. So fucking green and blue with those fucking gold flecks in the center and that smile that makes you feel like you won the fucking lottery. Only it's better than winning the lottery. Because he's got those dimples and it's like youre suddenly bathed in sunshine and-

"I have decided." Castiel announced, walking into the kitchen. This was one of the rare days where I was in here before him, making breakfast. He sat down at the table.

"On...?"

"I'm going to become a writer." He said. I laughed at him. He frowned.

"If I remember correctly, your writing in highschool was atrocious." I said. He grinned at me.

"I've gotten better, trust me." He dug into the pancakes I set in front of him, frowning. "I'm supposed to make the breakfast."

"I wanted to let you seep in. And if I waited any longer, then I'd _really_ be late for work." I sighed, sitting across from him. I poured syrup all over the pancakes, drowning them in ithem t. Cassie made a disgusted face.

"Why do you like sweets so much? I never understood it." He sighed. I shrugged, checking my watch, then shoveling the food into my mouth. "We're going to be ate, let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" he left the rest of his plate there and rushed into the bathroom to get changed. I finished up the rest of my food and head outside to wait for Cassie in the car.

You seem very eager to get to work for the past few weeks." He said suspiciously. I started up the car and drove off.

"I just like work. Can't a guy like his job?"

"It's Sam, isn't it? You like him." Cassie smiled. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"He's my patient. I'm not supposed to like him. And besides, I'm not gay. I like women." I grumbled.

"Then you're bi. Gabriel, I know you, and you like him. And besides, studies show that older siblings have more of a chance of being homosexuals then younger siblings." Cassie waged his eyebrows at me.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." I argued half-heartedly. "And yeah, okay, maybe I am bi. Still doesn't change the fact that he's my patient. I'm his doctor. And even if I wanted to date him, I couldn't. There are no more doctors left willing to take care of him."

"So you do like him then." Cassie grinned at me. I glared at him, dropping him of near the movies. His date with Dean was a few hours from now, but he wanted to eat something and read first. I speed off towards the hospital. I raced up the steps to Sam's room, already half an hour late. I hope he wasn't upset. I opened the door to find the room…empty.

"Sam?" I called. After a few seconds, I got a response.

"Under here." Came the faint whisper. I stepped inside, closing the door.

"Under where?' I whispered back, feeling ridiculous. I felt like I was playing hide and seek with a five year old.

"Where else would I be?" a color pencil rolled out from under the bed. I crouched down and peeked underneath. Sam was there, a few different pages of paper in front of him. I rose an eyebrow at him, climbing under to bed and laying down next to him. The floor was surprisingly clean. I know the staff never cleaned it. He must clean this place up by himself…

"Why are you down here again?' I asked, reaching for the pages.

"I can't see his face down here." He said, frowning. "He seems to be afraid of the bed frame." He gave me a sad smile. I bit my lip. God, he was making me so nervous. We were in a confined space and I could smell his breath, which was now gently blowing across my face because he had turned to me.

"W-why?" I said. Fuck, I stuttered. He frowned again.

"I don't know." he sighed. His breath smelled like mint. He must have brushed his teeth recently. Why was I thinking about people brushing their teeth? I was over thinking things.

"Is this him?" I asked, pointing to a figure half covered in a shadow. He nodded, and then hit his head on the bed.

"Ow." He winced.

"Come on. Let's get out from under here." I turned to get out, but it was taking too long, so I turned the other way. And my face bumped into his chest.

"Sorry. I was waiting for you.'' He chuckled. I looked up at him. Even when he was laughing he looked sad and vulnerable. _Fuck it_. I though, reaching up and kissing him. He gasped against my mouth. I pulled back. He looked frightened. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"I'm…I shouldn't have down that.' I said, getting out from under the bed. I didn't wait for him to come out, I just left. oh god oh god oh god. What have I done?

**Castiel**

"Calm down. Gabe, tell me what happened." I waited patiently as Gabriel franticly described what happened in Sam's room. After he was done, I tried to think of what to say. "Okay, so you kissed him because...? Okay...okay...he's your patient, what do you mean you're too nervous to see him? No...Gabriel. Breathe...I'll see him later today...should I bring- hmm. Okay. Yeah. Bye." I hung up. My mind wandered back to the times when Gabriel and I were in high school. Gabriel never had a problem talking to girls. They swooned over him. He was always so confident. I had only ever dated one girl, and it was then that I realized I was gay. It was kinda unsettling to hear him like this. I'm usually the one that's a nervous wreck, not him.

"Hey Cas!" I heard. I turned to see Dean walking over to mr, huge smile on his face and waving two movie tickets in his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I-" I considered telling him a out Sam and Gabriel. I know I shouldn't. Gabriel would be mad, Dean will most certainly be furious, and I doubt Sam would be pleased either. If he was still okay. Gabriel should serially check on him. I wonder what's going through his head right now. I shook my read. "I'm ready. What will we be viewing?"

"The Avengers. I wanted to see batman, but its not in theaters and hey, Avengers is just as good." He took my hstrand started leading me towards the theater.

"Who are the avengers?" I asked, curious. He gave me a funny look and pulled me inside, picking seats in the very back of the theater before settling in.

"Is this okay? I'm used to sitting in the back. Had to since Sam was 16, he was so damn tall." Dean chuckled. I nodded. "now, back to you're question. The Avengers are superheroesYour know, Captain America, ironman, The Hulk? Those guys all band together to fight these aliens and-"

"I still do not comprehend." I admitted. He laughed.

"look, just watch the movie, and if you have any questions, just ask me. I won't bite." He said as the movie started. I settled down in my seat, a small smile tucking at the corners of mwights when I realized that his hand was still holding mine.

...

"Why is an Asgardian God in this movie?" I asked. Ten minutes in and I was more confused than ever. Dean chuckled.

"In the last Thor movie- you know who he earthy hour was cast down to earth for being arrogant, he had to earn the right to use the hammer. Loki wanted to stay king of Asgard though, so-"

"Okay, I understand it now. Whats up with the center though?"

"They explain later on." He smiled at me, and I noticed how his fingers played with the ring on my finger. It was soothing. I smiled back and continued to watch the movie.

...

"Wow. That was..."

"Awesome!" Dean said, throwing away the crumpled up popcorn bag. He ate all of it. I was completely unaware that we had popcorn until he convinced me to get up and refil it because he ate it all.

"That's one word. It was certainly entertaining." I sighed, a small smile on my face. "I had a great time." I said softly. he stopped walking and grinned over at me.

"Me too." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I have a question." I gulped, afraid to ask.

"Shoot."

"Okay...um...was this, uh, a date?" I asked quickly. He leaned closer to me, stil grinning.

"Why, yes it was. Unless, or course, you didn't want it to that was this a Date, Castiel?" He whispered. Him saying my full name sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes." I whispered back.

"So then it's okay if I kiss you then, isn't it?" in one quick motion, he put his hands at my hips and tugged my closer, my hands at his chest.

"Oh. Um, y-ye-" his lips on mine cut me off. I should have put on scraps tick or something. My lips were always so dry. His we're soft and salty. Buttery from the popcorn. "Ah." I gasped. Something was vibrating against my groin. Dean laughed.

"That would be work. They must be short today." He murmured, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He pulled away to answer the call, leaving me to my thoughts. My breath was ragged, cheeks flaming. He hissed me. He _kissed_ me. I didn't even think this was a date at first, and now he just kissed me. I gripped the strap of my bag, legs feeling a little wobbly. _Dean Winchester just kissed me. _I felt a huge grin speak across my face. "Hey Cas, want me to drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yes. The hospital. I need to see my brother." I asked. He nodded. The car ride over was filled with a comfortable silence. I stole glances at him a couple of times, and every time I found him staring at me. My cheeks were still red when I entered the hospital, heading for Gabriel's office.

"Cassie. Thank God." Gabriel sighed, pulling me into his office. He sank down in one of the chairs and out his face in his hands. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Of course I'd show up, you're my brother." I said, appalled.

"Can you go check on him?"

"Of course I can." I sighed, getting up. I wonder what shape he'd be in now.

**(Hello! Sorry it took so long to post this, I'm having the worst writers block. I'll try and post the next chapwithin the nexfree days. Enjoy!)**


	4. Big Brother

**Gabriel**

Oh god oh god oh god. I kissed him. I kissed him and then I just ran away,I didn't even stay to make sure he was fucking okay. I didn't even know if he even had feelings for me. I just kissed him because... I don't know, because I wanted to. Oh god, I'm a terrible doctor. I should get fired. Yes. They should fire me, I'm awful. I sat at my desk, biting my nails, wondering I when Castiel was going to finish talking to him.

"Dr. Novak?" I heard someone knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked. The door opened and Jo stepped inside.

"I just wanted to make you're you were okay. You haven't really left your office today." She said, casting my a worried glance. I did my best to smile.

"I just have a lot of work to do today. Don't worry about me Jo, I'm fine." I lied. She nodded.

"You left your coffee outside." She placed it on the edge of the desk then left. I placed my head in my hands again and sighed. What am I doing?

Sam was stunned. His hand was shaking, heart beating wildly in his chest. What just happened? Did Gabriel just...kiss him?That had happened, hadn't it?

"Or it could just be another hallucination." Said the hallucination from above him. Sam stayed under the bed, staring up at the white metal bars and grey under part of the mattress. Yes, it could be another hallucination. Or it could have actually happened. It felt real enough. Did it? Sam could still taste him on his lips. Coffee and candy, that's what his lips tasted like. He couldn't just be making that up. The door opened and he tensed.

"Sam?" Castiel. He was coming to visit today. He didn't know if he wanted visitors today. Maybe if he stayed under the bed Castiel would go away. He felt a pang of guilt for wanting that. He crawled slowly out from under the bed and sat down in the center of it. Castiel smiled at him.

I should go back up there. What if he wasn't okay? After a few minutes sitting there on my chair and shaking, I decided I really needed to go up there. He was my patient. I got up and opened my door slowly, dreading it. I felt like everyone knew what I did. Shit shit shit. If anybody knew I'd be so fucking fired. I finally made my up the steps back to his room. The door was open, and like always, Cassie was sitting on the wooden desk chair that he had dragged in front of Sam. Sam was facing Cas, but his eyes were glued to the Chess Board. It was as if nothing happened. Maybe nothing had. Had I imagined it? No, I couldn't have. I wasn't... _Crazy? Is that what you were going to say?_ I shook my head slightly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. Sam lifted his head and whipped around to face me. So many emotions ran across his face, it was hard to tell what they were. Fear? Anger? Regret? I didn't know. But i blinked, and they were gone. He gave me a small smile and continued on. After five minutes Cas threw his hands up in defeat.

"That's it. I'm not bringing this game with me anymore. You beat me every time. It's like your not even trying, you just _do_!" Castiel laughed. I smiled. Sam shrugged his shoulders and picked up a chess piece, examining it.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"No no, its fine. Just thought maybe you were bored of this game." Cassie said, collecting the pieces and putting them away. I put my hand in my pocket. I forgot to give him the candy today. Should I still give it to him? This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be worried about these things. Sam wasn't acting any different, why should I? I walked over and handed him the candy. He stared at it, confused.

"Its, uh...Sour Punch Straws. thought you might...um, like them." I said. He opened it and started chewing on one of the straws. I have never seen anybody that happy before. It was like he just saw the sun for the first time or something. I laughed. Castiel glanced between us then got up and stretched.

"I'm going to go...look for a job." he said. "I really need to start paying you rent or something, Gabe." Cassie walked over to the door and looked back at me. "See you tomorrow Sam." and then he closed the door. Leaving us alone. I couldn't think of anything to say. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry I kissed you." he chuckled.

"I'm not."

**Castiel**

"Balthazar, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He had dragged me into this bar 30 minutes ago and still hadn't said anything. It worried me. He usually was so talkative and, frankly, annoying. But he was quiet now.

"When the bloody hell were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" he asked. I sighed.

"It wasn't really on the top of my priorities list. Why? How do you even know?"

"Because," he snapped, looking around "he knows, Cassie." I paled.

"Wh-what do you mean, he knows?"

"You know who. Dear old Luci knows, and if you want green-eyes to live, I suggest you end it now." I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I got up and walked out of the bar, ignoring the fact that it was pouring outside. and then I broke into a run. _I have to tell Gabriel. _God knows what he'd do to The Winchesters if he got a hold of them. maybe kill them. Or worse. The more i thought about what could happen, the more i found it hard to breathe. Why am i so stupid? I left my inhaler at home, and I doubt that Gabriel still has the spare in his desk. Oh god, I'm going to pass out before I even get there. after a few more minutes, I made it to the hospital. I t was dark out. This was a bad Idea. I'm sure Gabriel's shift is already over. I ran upstairs to Sam's room to see if he was there. Sam looked up at me, surprised.

"H-Have y-y-you s-seen..." I started. the room started spinning, and I fell against something.

"Castiel?" Sam's quiet voice came from somewhere to my left. that was the last thing I heard.

...

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a pair of worried blue-green eyes. Sam was staring at me.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked. he held up 9 fingers. "In the morning?" he shook his head. I must've passed out a few minutes ago. "How long was I out?"

"T-ten minutes at m-most." he stuttered. I sighed with relief.

"I haven been here for long then. Is Gabriel still here?"

"I think so." he said softly. "Ask one of the nurses." I thanked him and then went down to Gabriel's office. I hear his chair move so I opened the door.

"Gabriel, Lucifer kn-" I stopped. there he was, sitting in the chair across from Gabe, arms crossed. he had the same old shaggy, short blonde hair and pale blue eyes and amused smirk plastered on his face. he was wearing a suit, blood red tie and shiny black shoes on.

"Hello little brother"

**(AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! My computer is finally working again so I'm hoping it doesn't take this long ever again. currently writing the fifth chapter I'll probably post it in a day or so. Thanks so much to everyone that reiviews and favorites and follows this story, i never thought anybody would like it this much:)**


	5. leaving

**Gabriel**

Castiel was quiet the entire ride home. His clothes were still a little damp.

"What happened?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. He'd had the same expression on his face since we'd left, and we were almost at my place. "Cassie?"

"What did he say to you?" he whispered.

"Nothing of importance. He said he was just 'checking in on his favorite brothers' whatever that means." I glanced at him before I parked the car. "Then you ran in." Castiel nodded.

"Now. What happened?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Balthazar said that he knew and that he was coming and i ran over to the hospital to tell you." he started.

"You ran in the rain? From where?"

"The bar a few miles back. Its not important. I went up to Sam's room and I passed out. But, not for long." He opened the door and got out of the car. His shoulders were shaking.

"Cassie?" I asked quietly, tapping his shoulder. He turned on me.

"Why?! Why is it that whenever I'm finally happy with my life he always comes and fucks it up? Is this punishment? Did I do something wrong as a child that I must be punished all my life for?" He yelled. I started at him. Well that was a surprise. Castiel never yells.

"Hey. Don't think that. Luci's just...a big bag of dicks. It has nothing to do with you, okay?" I told him. And then he started to cry. I reached out for him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed. I jumped. What was I going to do?

...

"Novak, you gonna drink the coffee or stare at it all day?" Bobby asked

"Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night. "

"What's the matter boy?"

"Oh, you know, abusive older brother comes for a visit, little brother has a mental break down, the usual." I sighed, resting my head on the table.

"Wow. You know, if you want me to take over for you today, I'd be happy to-"

"No, Sam's too used to me. you'd just freak him out."

"I was his doctor once. Seriously. You go rest." I thought about it. Bobby was right. Would it really be so bad if I left Sam with him for a day?

"I-" I was seriously considering this. But...Sam. "I can Bobby. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just don't let me find you passed out in the hallway." He ruffled my hair and left. Why do I let him do that? I sighed and went up to Sam's room.

"How's it Going Sammoose?" I asked, yawning. I looked up from my clipboard to find...an empty bed. "Sam?" Where was he? Did I seriously _lose_ a patient? Sure, its happened before, but with new patients...that haven't been with me for over two months. "Come on kiddo, this isn't time for games. Where are you?"

"Dr.N-novak?" someone asked from behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Y-your patient's d-down stairs in the entertainment center." the intern stuttered. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, rushing back down the steps. Sam has never left the room. Never. So what was so important that could have possibly...oh. A girl. A beautiful, red headed girl.

"Hey!" She laughed. "You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Yeah, I know." she sighed. "Why did it have to be this game?" Sam turned his head, giving me a small smile when he saw me. the girl turned her head in the same direction. "Hello Gabriel."

"Who is this?" I asked him.

"I'm Charlie. I'm his sister."

"He doesn't Have a sister." I said.

"And family doesn't always end with blood." She countered. "And sometimes blood doesn't always mean family."

"Very true." I mumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting next to them. Sister. okay. so they weren't dating then. Maybe. There was still a chancee that-

"How's, um, what's her name?" Sam asked, putting the chess pieces into a box

"Clara? We broke up." Oh. She...oh. "So, what's with all the sexual tension around you two?"

**Castiel**

It's Raining. Again. The door opened, and i flinched. Ever since Lucifer came to town, I was extremely paranoid.

"Cassie, you will not believe what just happened." Gabe sighed.

"What happened?" I asked from my position on the couch.

"They let Sam go."

"What?!"

"Rafael's exact words were 'The hospital is having an over-crowding problem.' Can you believe it? They sent him off to live with his brother. I still need to drive to their house for therapy and assessment. He's not allowed to leave the house."

"Are they even allowed to do that?"

"Technically, yes. He's not a violent patient and he's had major improvement." Gabriel collapsed on the couch next to me.

"So," I started, smiling. "If you were to, oh I don't know, start a relationship with him, you wouldn't have to worry about anybody seeing because-"

"Castiel." He held up his hand. I stopped. "He's still my patient." I stared at him, bewildered.

"Yeah, I know. You always say that. What is it that you're afraid of, exactly? The hospital finding out? Because, pretty soon that won't be a problem anymore. Is it rejection? Tell me, please, because I just don't get it."

"I don't want to hurt him." He whispered. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

"Gabriel-"

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I'm an ass. A complete and total ass. I sighed and curled up on a corner of the couch, turning on the TV. I didn't pay much attention to it though. There was too much on my mind. After about thirty minutes of worrying about dean and Gabriel and hating myself, there was a knock on my door. I got up to open it.

"I know you're in there little brother." I froze. Lucifer. I debated on whether or not I should open the door. I decided I would.

"Lucifer."

"So sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more last time. I was in a hurry." He said. he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter as I steped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me. maybe that was a bad move.

"What brings you to town?" I asked. He blow the smoke out through his mouth and smiled.

"Just checking up on my favorite little brothers."

"Does Michael know you're here?"

"No." he smirked. "And you're not going to tell him. Unless, of coarse, you want something to happen to that boyfriend of yours. What's his name? Dean, is it?"

"Y-yes."

"Still stuttering I see. Thought you'd be over that by now." The door opened behind me.

"Castiel? What are you doing out…here." Gabriel glared at Lucifer. "Come on. It's late."

"I'll be seeing you around then, Brother?" Gabe and Lucifer stared at each other for a long time. "Have fun with Dean tomorrow." He told me. then he turned and left.

"What did he say you you? Cassie?" He shook my shoulder.

"Nothing."

**(AN: so, I know I said I'd post this "Within a few days" of the last one, but I just moved a few days ago so I couldn't finish. Sorry if its a little shitty I've been trying to get over writers block.)**


	6. Phone call

**Gabriel**

"You're going to be so late." Castiel said from next to me. What? I opened my eyes and peered at my clock.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, jumping off the bed. "I'm an hour late! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You went to sleep 3 hours ago. I thought you might need more sleep." He shrugged, taking a bite oh his sandwich.

"I better get dressed." I hurried to the bathroom.

...

"Cassie, this is different. It's their house, okay, I don't think you can just come along with me." I explained.

"I want to see them though. You know Sam doesn't have a problem with me, and Dean's my, uh, friend, so I don't think he'd mind either." he pleaded. I thought about it for a moment. It was true, Sam didn't mind him, but...

"Fine. I'll take you with me, but if they don't want you there then you're staying in the car." I sighed. Cassie smiled and got into the passenger side of my car. After a surprisingly long car ride, I arrived at a small little one story house. A 67 Chevy impala and an old, unwashed truck sat in the driveway. The door opened and Dean jogged over to the car, an extremely pissed off expression on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" he snapped.

"Look, I am so sorry I'm late, it's just-"

"I don't care that you're late. Seriously dude. Why did they kick him out of the hospital?"

"W-well apparently They ran out of room and being as Sam has been there for a few years, he was one of the first to go."

"Really?" Dean sighed. "Whatever. Come on in. He's sitting in the kitchen." Dean frowned. "Staring at his food."

"Food?" Cassie got out of the car and dean smiled at him. Watching my brother and Dean stare at each other made me uncomfortable. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, um, yeah. Want breakfast?"

"Okay. I haven't eaten today." he glanced pointedly at me and I rolled my eyes, then went and opened the door to the house. There was a bag of rock-salt on the floor that I almost tripped over. The walls were white and had a few pictures mounted on them, along with some old guns. I followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the small round table off to the side, the sun from the window shining on half his face. He wore a plaid shirt ans a pair of jeans, no shoes, just socks. It was odd not seeing him in the usual white hospital pajamas that i was used to. then again it must be odd for him to see me in my torn up jeans and faded red T-shirt. I must remember to wear better clothes tomorrow.

"Hey Kiddo." I said, sitting down across from him. At the sound of my voice, he jumped, the lifted his head a little. He looked like hell. "Coming back home was tough, wasn't it?" I asked. No response.

"Sorry, it's one of his bad days. This hasn't been easy for him. Want some eggs?" Dean asked. Cassie nodded, but I shook my head.

"No thanks." even though I was starving and those eggs smelled amazing, I just couldn't eat right now. I really hadn't seen Sam on one of his bad days. He never had them with me before. I never had to hand feed him all his food or stare into cold, glassy eyes like everyone had warned me that I would. Would that happen today? I know I am his doctor but...I don't think I could handle that.

"Hey Sammy. Your eggs are getting cold." Dean said quietly. Then he got up from the table. "Would you...um...excuse me for a moment? If you change your mind about the food, there are some plates in that cabinet over there." And then he left. So it was just us. Castiel sat there, not saying a word, just eating his food. My stomach growled, but I ignored it.

"Can he hear us?" Cassie whispered.

"Don't talk about him like he's not here. I'm sure he can hear us." there was a long silence.

"I'm going to find Dean." Castiel said. so that left just me and Sam. Alone. I leaned forward.

"What is it that you see?" I wondered, studying his face. "What has you so afraid that you just shut down?" Sam closed his eyes then and let out a sigh. I realized that I had kept leaning forward, and was now just a couple of inches away from his face. _I'm sorry I kissed you_I had said. _I'm not. _He had said. Did he really mean it? "Sam." I whispered. "Please. Answer me." He opened his eyes again.

"I'm scared." He said softly. "That I'll never get better."

"I'll help you. I promise." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. And then he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I'm so glad I declined those eggs earlier.

**Castiel**

After searching almost all the rooms, I came across what I believed to be the last one. The door was ajar so I pushed it open. Dean was sitting at the desk, staring at a picture.

"Dean?" I asked.

"I never imagined it would be like this." His voice cracked. He was...crying. "Never. As a kid, I never Thought that my future would be this. Taking care of my delusional, insomniac brother who sometimes has days so bad I have to hand feed him his food and remind him to swallow. Never thought that talking to him would make me feel like was was talking to a corpse."

"Dean-"

"I try so hard to be there for him and to act like everything's okay and normal. But its not. Because every day, at some point, I end up here. Drained and crying and staring at thus damn picture wishing I could just go back." His knuckled turned white as he gripped the picture tighter. i came over to him slowly.

"I'll be okay." I told him, peeling his fingers off the picture.

"I..." I sat on his lap and hugged him. I realized that there is a lot more to dean Winchester that I had previously thought, and if I want to get to know him, then I must protect him.

"Everything will be fine." I assured him. "My brother will not rest until Sam is better. Trust me." He looked up at me and gave a small chuckle.

"Do those two have a, um, thing that I don't know about?"

"Gabriel seems to be nursing a crush on Sam, yes." I said honestly. Dean rose an eyebrow.

"Does Gabriel know you're telling me this?"

"I don't know, was it supposed to be a secret?"

"I think so." He smiled at me, then rest his head on my neck. It was nice, just sitting here, alone, in the quiet. He started placing kisses on my neck and along me jaw. I shivered, cheeks going red. He glanced up at me "You look cute when you blush." he laughed.

"I-I, uh...thank you?" he continued to kiss my jaw and my neck and nibble on my ears. Could he feel the erection straining against my jeans? All I could think about was that I was still a virgin, and while Dean was starting to be more that someone I just liked a lot, I felt like it was too soon for...intercourse. Oh god, his hand is slipping under my pants. I...uh...How do I tell him to stop? Fuck, that feels good. Should we stop? We had only gone out once... "F-fuck..." I breathed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I-I th-think we sh-should g-g-go back to-"

"Cas." He said firmly. I gulped.

"Y-yes?"

"I can wait for you. If you don't want to do this right now." I smiled at him, relieved that I didn't have to find a way to say it anymore. "Okay. We should probably go back and check on Sam."

"R-right." He grabbed my hand and puled me out of the room and towards the kitchen. Sam was eating his food and making a fce. Gabriel was watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Sam really Likes him." Dean whispered in amazement. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"I'll be right back." I excused my self and stepped outside. "hello?"

"He knows I'm here, little brother. I hope you've enjoyed your time with your little hairless ape." and then the line went dead.


	7. Sorry guys

**Author's not**

It's been about two weeks since I last updated, and I'm sorry it's taking so long, it's just that I can't think of anything to write. I might just end the story there, and I'm sorry about that if I do. If any of you guys have any ideyou about how the story could continue, please let me know, because I really don't want to end it there. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I hope I can update it soon.


End file.
